Love 'You'
by KizunaCho
Summary: One simple sentance can change a life forever... literally. "674, 536 yen." "WHAT!" Tamaki x OC ONE-SHOT


"Tamaki-Kun!!"

"Tamaki-Kun you're so handsome!

"Tamaki-Kun you're so polite!"

"I wish I could date you!"

"No me!"

"No Me!!"

Tamaki brushed his golden locks away from his face before smiling to his customers, "I'm sorry ladies, and I've only got one person who I can love…"

"Who!?

"Who is it Tamaki-Kun!"

"Please tell us!"

"Is she as beautiful as me?"

Tamaki gave them a smile making them blush then leaned foreword to a random girl, "She can never be as beautiful as you my darling."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

All the girls screamed then fainted with red faces. Tamaki smiled and brushed his hair once again. "But if you really want to know…"

"Yes, yes we do!!" They all leaned in for his answer.

"The girl I love…"

The girls leaned in even more.

"Is…"

Before he could answer the door of the host club slammed open making a big smashing sound; someone has just broke, an expensive pot. The host Club stopped what they were doing and looked at the person who had just interrupted their 'work'

Tamaki's eyes dilated, "Yuu!?" he shouted staring at the girl at the door.

"NANI!!!" the girls around him screamed.

"Tamaki-Kun loves me!!"

"No he loves me!!"

"He is the person I love is 'you' he **defiantly** looked at me!"

"No he didn't he was looking behind you and was looking at me!"

The girls started rambling about who Tamaki loved making the club louder than it already was. Tamaki was still staring at the girl at the door, eyes never leaving her.

Yuu scanned the room and stopped when her eyes landed on the blonde idiot sitting down, she herd him call her name. "Yo." She lifted one hand as a greeting.

* * *

After they got control of the girls they asked them to leave because the club was closing early today. The girls sadly left the premises.

Now the members of the Host club stared at the girl on the opposite side of them sitting on the couch with her feet on the table. She gave them a lazy grin.

"Hey guyyyyss!!"

They all twitched.

Kyouya was the first to speak, "Akira may I as why you are here?" Akira made a funny face and pointed at Kyouya.

"Eww!! Don't call me that! Call me Yuu! It sounds so **much cooler!**"

Kyouya twitched unnoticeably, and coughed, "my apologies, _Yuu_ why may I ask are you doing here?"

Yuu looked at her nails and examined them, "I was bored at home so I came here." She started to pick out the dirt from under them, "Plus I missed my nerds." By nerds she meant the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru slowly smiled and appeared behind her.

"Ha! We missed you too!" they said together.

"Ha! Same! Wait I already said that…" she quickly turned around and said, "Wanna go 'play'?"

The twins' smiles turned into smirks, "Any time…"

Yuu cheered happily and jumped off of the couch she grabbed their hands and ran out the door. "Ikuze! **(1)**"

Haruhi stared at the now empty seat where Yuu once was, "Who was that?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, "That was Akira Yuu." Haruhi nodded slightly, she didn't get the answer she really wanted. "Tamaki's childhood friend."

"EHH!?" Haruhi glanced at Tamaki, _his childhood friend! They have nothing in common!!!_

Tamaki sat on the couch glued to his spot. Hunny gave him an odd look and walked up to him. "Tama-Chan? You okay?" he poked Tamaki in the side. "Tama-Chan?" Kyouya and the others stared at Hunny poke at their lord. "Tama-Chan?!" In his head Tamaki was sulking _Why did I say that?! Did she hear me? I cant like my childhood friend…can I? Why do I like you, Yuu?!_

* * *

"Cheee!! That was awesome! You should have seen the look on that guys face!!" Akira held her sides while laughing. The twins chuckled besides her. They were walking back towards the host club after playing some pranks on random students in the school. Akira wiped the tears coming from her eyes then straightened out her clothes. The three finally calmed down and opened the door to the host club.

The twins immediately left her side to go with Haruhi, and Akira strolled around the room. She glided her fingers across the luxurious red leather couches and chairs; a soft smile came upon her lips. The other host club members stared at the female a ways from them, Kyouya typing something furiously on his laptop, Haruhi trying to pay attention while the twins were bothering her, Mori watching his cousin and Akira, and Hunny poking the host clubs top member. Akira stopped and paused when she reached where Tamaki was standing; she stared at his frozen figure and made a funny face.

"If you stay here long enough you're face will screw up and it will stay the same forever, then you will have to live as a freak in a dark, dark cave where no on can see you because of how horrible you look, and then you will eat the rats that you can find and kill, and will have to bathe in you own-" Akira was cut off when Tamaki fell to the floor; she gave him a triumphant smirk while placing her hands on her hips. Tamaki stayed on the ground, twitching slightly about what she stated to him. Akira gave a cheeky grin to the rest of the host club who were slightly green after the small speech. An awkward silence fell between them.

"Who wants cake?!" Akira randomly pulled out a box cake from behind her and held it out towards everyone. Hunny was the first to react.

"Mee!" He ran towards Akira and glomped her, "I always love you cakes A-chan!" Akira laughed and led him the table, Mori following behind him. The day ended for them when Hunny finished the cake and stated that he was sleepy, Akira nodded and suggested that everyone should go home.

"Bye A-chan!" Hunny waved to her and Mori nodded slightly. They got into their limo and drove off.

The twins each gave her a playful punch and said they goodbyes, Kyouya pushed up his glasses and nodded to her, and Haruhi waved goodbye before walking out the gate. Akira smiled enjoying the soft breeze that played with her semi-short brown hair. Tamaki walked up behind her with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Akira."

Akira jumped at the sudden voice behind her, she turned around and smiled at Tamaki, "Hey you!" giggling she patted his head softly. Tamaki frowned a bit, Akira noticing and dropped her smile, now becoming a small frown as well.

"Why are you here exactly." It was more of a statement then a question.

Akira stared at the cement floor beneath her, finding it interesting at the moment. Tamaki sighed, knowing that he won't get answer; not that he already knew. "Let's go home; I'll have a room prepared for you." Akira sniffed a bit and followed him to the limo, the rest of the ride they didn't speak to each other.

* * *

Once they arrived to the Suoh Manor he let Akira to her room, she immediately ran for her bed and flopped on it, grabbing the nearest pillow and cuddling it. Tamaki followed her in then smiled at her childish antics. He walked towards her bed and sat on the edge, then ran a hand though his hair.

"Why did you run away again?"

Akira stopped cuddling her pillow and frowned, "No reason. I just wanted to see you."

Tamaki glanced back at her; her hands were clutching the pillow tightly. "What happened?"

Akira mooshed her face into the pillow and mumbled something that he could not understand. Tamaki reached out a hand to pat her, but before he could she lifted her head and shouted.

"I'm getting married!"

Tamaki stopped mid way then dropped his arm, his mouth slightly hanging ajar, "W-what?" Akira shifted while she changed her position into sitting Indian style, her pillow in between her legs while she hugged it.

"I'm getting married…" she repeated sadly, her eyes downcast.

Tamaki stared at his childhood friend, "A-ah, who are you marrying?"

Akira bit her bottom lip, "The son of the Codora's." Tamaki twitched slightly at the name of the family that she said, the Codora's were the Suoh's enemies; company wise.

"My dad said I was going to marry him a few weeks ago, when I heard who I was marrying I kinda panicked and ran away, I didn't know where to go so I came here, to Japan to see you…" Akira looked up at Tamaki, her eyes slightly watering.

"Why didn't you tell you dad your not ready for marriage yet?" Tamaki suggested he did not approve of his friend getting married to his enemies; the Codora's could ruin the Yuu Company!

Akira shook her head wildly, "I did! But he said; 'I think its time for you to have a serious relationship, you're 17 now and turning 18 very soon, I think you should at least have a boyfriend; but marriage is top priority!'" Akira sniffed loudly, "I told dad that I do have someone I like though!"

Tamaki felt a pang of jealousy, who could she like? Not that Codora boy of course. "W-well, what did you father say?" Akira sniffed again, "He said if I don't meet this man you have to get married to the C-Coroda's." she hiccupped and rubbed her watery eyes, "I DON WANNA GET MARRIED!!" she threw herself to Tamaki who caught her, he was taking by surprise and didn't know that she would do something so sudden, the girl in his arms cried hysterically mumbling things like; 'I'm too young to be married!' 'I don't even have a boyfriend yet! How can I be ready for marriage?!'

Sighing he hugged the weeping girl softly, whispering gentle worlds to calm her down. Akira sniffed and rubbed her nose childishly on his school shirt, Tamaki gave a low chuckle then took her shoulders and held her arms length from him. He looked at his friend, her eyes were red and poofy, hair messed up and tear stains were left on her cheeks.

"T-Tamaki…"

"Hmm?"

"Re-remember what you said right before I greeted y-you today?" Akira hiccupped a bit, making her stutter.

"…no?"

"You said you loved 'Yuu'!"

Tamaki had a thoughtful look on his face before twitching slightly, "Ah, that; yes I remember."

Akira rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Did you mean that?"

Tamaki smiled at her cupping her face in his hands, "I did."

Akira's eyes widened, "REALLY!? So does that mean you can be my boyfriend!? Then I don't have to get married?! Then we can go to the movies and eat popcorn, then go to the beach! Oh why don't we go to an amusement park! I wanna try the roller coasters! Did you know there this thing called the tunnel of love-"

Akira was silenced when Tamaki's lips connected with hers; she blinked at his closed eyes before lowly closing her own, leaning into the kiss as he wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were no longs on her cheeks but were wrapped abound her waist. When the two parted she flushed brightly, then giggled, "Teehee, you love me." She gave his lips a quick kiss before hugging him.

Tamaki smiled, "That's right, I love my Yuu."

**

* * *

**

**BONUS ENDING**

Tamaki and Akira walked into the host club together, they greeted their friends before splitting up, and Tamaki went to entertain his hosts while Akira went to stand next to Kyouya. She smiled and gave Kyouya a small hello.

Kyouya nodded to her, "I heard that the wedding was canceled." Akira snapped her heart towards him, staring at the glassed eyed man besides her, "How did you-" she glanced at his computer. "Never mind."

Kyouya smiled a bit, "Congratulations in finally finding someone you love." Akira gave him a big grin and stared at Tamaki who accidentally tripped, spilling tea over himself; the girls around him rushed to his aid.

"674, 536 yen."

Akira blinked, "Wha?" Kyouya gave her a creepy smile, "674, 536 yen, that was how much the pot you broke was worth."

Akira twitched _I was hoping you forgot about that…_ "Err… no worries my dad can pay for that."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses giving it an evil glint, "I spoke to him, he said he's not responsible for your accidents and that you have to pay for you own faults."

"WHAT! Where am I supposed to get that kind of money?!" Akira grinded her teeth, making a mental note to have a long talk with her father. Her angry plans were cut short when something was place on top of her head. She touched what was on her head.

"A wig?"

"Welcome to the Host club, Akira Yuu."

"HAH!?"

Haruhi turned to Kyouya and Akira, seeing that he had placed a wig on her head, she gave a loud sigh, _Welcome to me world, Akira Yuu._

"Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi turned back to her customers, "Ah! Who wants some more tea?!

**END**

* * *

HOT DOG! HOW WAS THAT!

I was meaning to get his done earlier, but that didn't happen… teehee

ANYWAYS, hope you like this one-shot, I tired my best, trying to get me Moe-Joe back for writing :) So let's see!!

I have a few more one-shots coming later on, maybe some new stories, and new chapters for my other stories~

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!

Please review~

THANKS!! :P


End file.
